bossfight_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Game Over
When a player's healthbar reaches zero or they fail to meet a critical objective, they will be met with a Game Over. A Game Over comes in the form of an all black screen, with the words "GAME OVER" in white letters. If an enemy killed the player, it will sometimes show the enemy, at the center of the screen, above the game over message and with a quote above their head. However, based on the settings, the game over screen could be different, as just showing the player's corpse, the area going dark, a light coming over the player, and the words "GAME OVER" at the top of the screen. In this type of screen, the message fades away when the "CONTINUE" option appears. If the player is knocked out but not killed, they will still be able to see themselves in the screen, but will not be able to move, and will not get the option to continue. Instead, they will get a countdown until they wake up. If they are killed while unconscious, they will get a standard game over screen. If they are knocked out and thus unable to complete a critical objective, they will get a black game over screen, but with the knocked out message to accompany it instead. After getting a game over, the player will have the option to Respawn or quit the game. Game Over messages Depending on how the player got the game over screen, such as who killed them, and sometimes, where they died, different messages/images will appear below the game over screen. Most of these only apply to the default, black screen game over screens. Location related game overs only come from being killed by environmental damage and have a 50% chance of being shown if killed by one of its location-specific enemies. Quotes from specific enemies will be shown above the "GAME OVER", and will place the "GAME OVER" lower in the screen, to fit both the image of the enemy and the quote. Generic (Placed below the "GAME OVER"): *"You have been slain/killed/arrested by /falling from a high place/drowning/suffocating/burning/starving." -Being killed by standard enemies, hunger, or environmental damage. Sometimes, after being killed by specific environmental damage or other attacks, the line will only read "You have been killed." *"You have been defeated." -Being knocked unconscious but not killed. It will be at the top of the screen, but will appear on the game over screen if it results in failing a quest. *"Thou will never save the world unless they make a choice" - 60% chance to get this random death message. *"Quest failed: " -Failing to meet a quest's critical objective Zone Specific (placed above the "GAME OVER"): *"A boxed end for a boxed hero." -Dying within the Cardboard Zone. *"And so ends the story of the Banana warrior." -Dying in the Potassium Zone. *"death_message_redactedzone" -Dying in the REDACTED Zone. *"No one could've heard your screams." -Dying in space. *"The deep is a very scary place." -Dying in the oceans. *"Scum. Scum never changes." -Dying in the Lower Levels of any Government city. *"You can easily get to Heaven from here." -Dying on the Upper Levels of any Government city. *"Tampering with the global power grid is a federal offense." -Dying within the Control Head or power grid levels of Iron Grid City. *"After a thousand years, someone will dig you up, and you'll be worth billions." -Dying in the Scorching-Sands Zone. *"These were powers beyond your comprehension." -Dying in the 5th Dimension. *"Corruption consumes all." -Dying in the 4th Dimension. *"Error 404: Life functions not found." -Dying within The Cybercity. *"Your life functions have been terminated." -Dying within The Star Palace. *"Crossing the Edge Wall is a violation of Cosmic Law." -Dying at the Edge Wall. *"Most come here sightseeing, not dying." -Dying in The Capitol. *"Sleeepppp........." -Dying in The Void. *"Maintenance should be able to clean that up." -Dying in any Megacorp facility. *"Wake up, ..." -Dying in the dreamscape. Enemy Specific (without images, placing the quote over the "GAME OVER"): *"You die and you die again, will you ever tire of dying?" -When the player has been killed by the same enemy more than three times. *"Another job well done." -Killed by a hitman. *''You hear someone pissing on your corpse.'' -Killed by an animal. Only a 40% chance of coming up. *"My, our chase was a journey. I suggest you get an attorney." -Getting arrested. *"Duty's done. Donuts are fun." -Killed by a City Guard. *"Target neutralized, over." -Killed by a Terran Security Unit. *"Bugger off." -Killed by an Englatron Security Unit. *"Hostile eliminated, area clear." -Killed by an A.D.U. Marine. *"Normie!" -Killed by a Memers Union Member. *"Terran scum." -Killed by an Imperial Infantryman. *"WANKER EXTERMINATED." -Killed by an Englatron City Guard. *"Beep boop. You're dead." -Killed by a robot. *"Rarrrr......grr....." -Killed by a Zombie. *''Corrupted screeching'' -Killed by an Inversion. *"That fight was beyond your skill level." -Killed by a Bulk Being. *''Incomprehensible taunting -''Killed by an Extramultiversal Entity. *"You've been SPOOKED, fool!" -Killed by a Spooky Boi. *"Good thing this doesn't cause a paradox." -Killed by a Time Police officer. *"Hippity hoppity, your private data is now our property." -Killed by a member of the Zucc Cult. *"Please don't come again." -Killed by Megacorp Corporate Security androids. Enemy Specific (with images, quotes above image.): *"You have been deported- from existence." -The final screen before the credits, seen after the fight with Mr. President. Shows Mr. President brandishing The Superweapon. *"You couldn't handle it, could you?" -Killed by the telepathic meme surge of a Memelord. Shows a solemn looking Memelord. *"Now THAT was horror." -Killed by Terror Vision. Shows Terror Vision's screen, with a visible outline of his smiling, eyeless face surrounded by static. *"Du verdammter jude." -Killed by Captain Ludwig Von Motorbike. Shows Ludwig looking evilly at the screen. *"OBJECTIVE COMPLETED. TARGET ELIMINATED." -Killed by an Intergalactic Empire Sentinel. Shows the visor of a Sentinel. *"Play well..." -Killed by Flesh Minifigure. Shows the Flesh Minifigure's head looking directly at the screen. *"If you had life insurance, you wouldn't be where you are now!" -Killed by The Insurance Guy. Shows The Insurance Guy looking at the screen and pointing to his briefcase. *"Heh....you *wheeze* couldn't run from me...." -Killed by a Cancer Golem. Shows the face of a Cancer Golem. *"Come now, did your mother not teach you any respect?" -Killed by Sir Gunnings. Shows Sir Gunnings looking at the screen with a raised eyebrow and drinking tea. *"Man I'm pretty!" -Killed by John Bravado. Shows John Bravado flexing and smiling. Only occurs if the player is male or of no definite gender. *"Still up for dinner tonight?" -Killed by John Bravado. Only occurs if the player is female. Shows the same image as before. *"*Indecipherable*" -Killed by Observer 27. Shows Observer 27's face. *"Hmph. Now to find my grain of sand..." -Killed by Observer 13. Shows Observer 13 fixing his tie. *"Gonna have to right that down for the Observation." -Killed by Observer 8. Shows Observer 8 with a holographic PDA, writing something down. *"Most of your race cannot comprehend what we truly are. I am sorry that you were foolish enough to strike me." -Killed by The Mode. Shows The Mode looking at the screen with his hands behind his back. *"I told you to get out of my way." -Killed by Exosan. Shows Exosan looking rather angrily at the screen. *"That was foolish." -Killed by Stentron. Shows Stentron at attention, holding up his gun next to his head, Terminator-style. *"Okay, so when do I get a real challenge?" -Killed by Nikayla. Shows Nikayla smiling and posing playfully at the screen, with her hands up like paws. *"Looks like you didn't deserve to keep existing." Killed by Rodger. Shows Rodger lighting a cigarette. *"Infiltration successful." -Killed by a Cyberformed Terran. Shows the cyberformed looking at the screen, with their right eye glowing red. *"Yeah. You get to die. I get to shut down." -Killed by CYLOX. Shows CYLOX scowling at the screen. *"Respect your elders, young man!" -Killed by Grandma Vaporé. Shows her brandishing her umbrella like a club and looking quite upset. Only shown if player is male. *"Respect your elders, young woman!" -Killed by Grandma Vaporé. Only shown if player is female. Same image as before. *"Worthless organic." -Killed by a Tier 17 Fabricator. Shows the Fabricator staring angrily at the screen, eyes glowing brightly. *"Meatbag eliminated." -Killed by a Tier 8 Fabricator. Shows a similar image as the Tier 17. *"Destiny still arrives." -Killed by a Titanian Warlord. Shows the warlord in a similar pose as Mr. President. *"сука блять." -Killed by The Kebab Remover. Shows the Kebab Remover with his arms crossed, looking down at the player. *"To infinity and Hell for you." -Killed by Commander Yearlight. Shows Commander Yearlight doing a mock salute to the screen. *"Darkness shall consume you." -Killed by King of Dark. Shows the King of Dark standing in front of the screen. *"You deserved this, scum." -Killed by King of Dark while he is angry. same image as before. *"I SHALL DEVOUR YOUR SOUL, FOOLISH MORTAL!" -Killed by King of Dark while he is enraged. Shows the King of Dark screaming in rage. *"Your toes are all mine now..." -Killed by Hanehmohvur. Shows Hanehmohvur in his default pose, staring down the screen while smiling. *"No no no, that won't do, I need consent to carry it out." -Killed by Lum. Shows Lum polishing his lightbulb head. *"Spread the word." -Dying from The Knower's revelations. Shows The Knower's face. *"..." -Killed by a Nightwalker. Shows the face of a Nighwalker, eyes glowing brightly. *"..." -Killed by The Figure. Shows The Figure staring at the screen. *"If only you knew." -Killed by the Watcher Meeting. Shows the Watcher's heads, with the Cue ball in the center. *"Your personal data is mine now." -Killed by Viceroy Zucc. Shows Zucc's expressionless face on his core screens. *"Hasta la vista, jude." -Killed by T-WEHRMACHT. Shows T-WEHRMACHT smiling and holding his hand out towards the screen like a handshake. *"I hope my services warranted a 5 star rating." -Killed by Steven Jobson. Shows Jobson's smiling face, but digital, as if he were on a screen. *"I told you: It's Spanish or vanish!" - Killed by Duolingo after losing your answer streak. Shows Duolingo consuming your soul. *"You displease me." -Killed by GlïtçhSküll. Shows GlïtçhSküll's face, seen from below. *"You jokester." -Killed by the Handshake Man. Shows the Handshake Man offering another handshake. *"You went out with no trace." -Killed by The Harbringer. Shows the Harbringer's eye with a distorted effect around it. *"Doot doot, maggot." -Killed by Private Blares. Shows Private Blares playing his Shoot N Doot like an instrument. Event specific (with images): * "You have been consumed by the blood." -Dying during the Blood Moon Event. Shows ghastly figures rising from a pool of blood. * "Is being dead better than being red?" -Dying during the Iron Sky Curtain Event. Shows the silhouette of the Communist Demon in front of a hammer and sickle. * "Your nuts have been cracked." -Dying during the Nut Cracking event. Shows the Nutcracker staring down the screen while smiling evilly. * "None can stand against a Celestial." -Dying during the Time is up event. Shows The Wheel looking at the screen while smiling. Quest specific (with images): * "You did not escape your hometown and now you can't." -Dying in the Escape your hometown before you can't quest. Shows a tree. * "The glory of the beans cannot be undone." -Dying in The Glory of the Beans quest. Shows the Beancoats lined up. Category:Game Mechanics